


i tremble, they're gonna eat me alive

by halimedes



Category: Cheon Sang Ji Hee, K-pop
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halimedes/pseuds/halimedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>canon compliant zombie apocalypse au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i tremble, they're gonna eat me alive

**Author's Note:**

> title from metric's _help i'm alive_. originally written for the 30 days of writing a drabble a day challenge/posted to tumblr.

On December 21st 2012 the worlds does in fact end. Not in an “exploding all over the place” sort of way, more in a “this is the end of the world as we knew it” sort of way. Only the beginning of it though.

On Christmas Day, Bora sits on Sungmi’s bed, knees drawn up to her chin and arms around legs. She stares at the tv with large, almost owlish, eyes. The news tells horrid stories, somehow even more so than usual. It had begun simple enough, reports of a new flu in China. Possibly just another mutation of bird flu. It spread too fast though, within day reports from across the world of thousands of people falling ill. Dying. Whispered rumours of those same people waking up again. It’s only a virus, it is said, but that still leaves them with more questions than answers. Them, as in the general public. There’s something going on, Bora is sure and she has found hundreds of people who agree with her online. 

‘Don’t worry too much,’ says Sungmi. ‘I’m sure it will be fine.’ Bora tears her gaze from the tv to look at her where she stands in the doorway. She leans against it in a rare casual slouch, holds a large cup of coffee in her hands. A small tremor wrecks through her body — her dressing robe slips wider open, exposing both collarbone and a peek of areola beneath shiny silk. Bora’s lips curve into a smile. 

\---

Just before the end of April they leave Seoul. Cities are the most dangerous places to be in. Too many people. Sungmi takes the beer bottle Bora hands her without a thought, eyes Youngwoon but knows better than to offer him one. He has his eyes on the road and his foot on the gas. His eyes are haunted in a way neither hers or Sungmi’s are yet, but the grim expression and how he holds himself is matched by them. He glances at Sungmi, sees her beer. Something like anger flickers across his expression. 

Bora feels bad for him, but as the kilometres between them and the capital increases she can only take a deep breath without a facemask on from the first time in months. The air is mostly clear out here, unofficial reports shows and she trusts those more than the government. Even if they are untrue Youngwoon has a gun in his belt. He has promised to get her one too.


End file.
